


Die spinnen bei der FIFA

by thots_tochter



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Jupp denk an Fußball, Klaus denkt an Ringe. Am Ende verstehen sie sich trotzdem...





	Die spinnen bei der FIFA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/gifts).



> **Beta:** Mein Dank gebührt _Rebecca_ und _cricri_ , die es tatsächlich geschafft haben, mit meinem Bingoentspurtschreibwahn mitzuhalten. I can never thank you enough, my Dears!  
>  **Widmung:** _Tlen_ , Fellow SK-Kölsch-FanGirl und Jupp/Klaus-Shipper, denn ohne ihre Stories würde ich heute kein SK Kölsch schreiben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob du dir das unter diesem Prompt vorgestellt hast, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt.
> 
>  **Prompt:** [5-Satz-Ficathon](http://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/62399.html): „SK Kölsch, Jupp Schatz/Klaus Taube, WM in Katar - die spinnen bei der FIFA“; [de_bingo](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/646.html): „Hasst typisch romantische Gesten/Geschenke“, [fanfic_100](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/1775.html): #090 Home
> 
> Don’t even ask… Okay, doch, ihr dürft fragen, wie ich auf diesen Blödsinn gekommen bin, obwohl ich es selbst nicht mehr so richtig nachvollziehen kann. Ich sah diesen Romantik-Prompt und dachte, eigentlich bietet Jupp sich dafür total an, vor allem mit ein bisschen Twist und dann hatte ich ein Gespräch gebastelt, wo Jupp sich beschwert, dass Klaus nicht romantisch sei obwohl er Romantik total hasst, was Klaus ihm natürlich auch direkt an den Kopf wirft. Irgendwie hing das Ganze aber total in der Luft und das dumme Romantik-Bunny beschwerte sich auch noch, dass es doch bitte jetzt aber mindestens noch die Szene haben wollte, wegen der Jupp sich über Klaus‘ mangelnde Romantik beschwert. Tja, und nach dem alten Gesetz ‚Was das Bunny wünscht, bekommt das Bunny auch‘ ging ich also ein wenig auf Suche, was ich dem Bunny denn wohl spendieren könnte. Per Zufall stolperte ich über _Tlens_ netten WM-Prompt zur SK Kölsch aus dem alten 5-Satz-Ficathon und was soll ich sagen… das Bunny sprach ‚Me likes‘ und was herausgekommen ist, könnt ihr jetzt hier lesen. Ich weiß übrigens nicht, ob es ein gutes Zeichen ist, wenn die Autorin sich selbst kringelig lacht über den Unfug, den sie fabriziert, oder nicht. Entscheidet selbst.

# „Die spinnen bei der FIFA“

 

Genüsslich drehte Jupp sich im Bett noch einmal um, fest entschlossen, alles aus seinem letzten Urlaubstag herauszuholen. Gut, es wäre entschieden gemütlicher gewesen, wenn Klaus nicht schon vor geraumer Zeit aufgestanden wäre. Dann hätten sie noch ein bisschen Zeit zum Kuscheln gehabt oder vielleicht auch mehr. Aber der biedere Herr Regelfanatiker musste sich ja selbst im Urlaub einen Wecker stellen. Zu einer Zeit, zu der es draußen noch dunkel war. Das war es im Dezember zwar relativ lange, aber trotzdem. Als Jupp sich am ersten Urlaubstag darüber beschwert hatte, hatte Klaus nur mit den Augen gerollt. Diese Diskussion führten sie seit ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub, und das Ergebnis war noch immer das gleiche gewesen. Klaus stellte sich einen Wecker – wegen des Rhythmus‘ – und Jupp schlief aus, oder versuchte es zumindest. Trotzdem beschwerte Jupp sich jeden Urlaub wieder. Es ging hier einfach ums Prinzip: Sie hatten Urlaub, lange ersehnten, wohlverdienten, gemeinsamen Urlaub, da stellte man keine Wecker, da lag man bis mittags faul im Bett.

Jupp drehte sich abermals im Bett herum, rollte sich auf Klaus‘ Seite, wollte wenigstens dessen Bettdecke kuscheln, wenn er den Kerl schon nicht bekommen konnte, doch er spürte, dass er keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde, so sehr er sich auch weigerte, die Augen zu öffnen. Außerdem drang jetzt der Geruch von frisch gebackenen Brötchen und Kaffee aus der Küche zu ihm herüber, sein Magen meldete sich daraufhin grummelnd zu Wort und pinkeln musste er auch. Soviel dann zum Thema Ausschlafen.

Murrend und knurrend wühlte Jupp sich aus dem Bett und marschierte mit einem Umweg über das Badezimmer hinüber in die Küche. Wie erwartet saß Klaus bereits am Küchentisch, die Beine entspannt überschlagen, ein halbes Brötchen in der Hand, und studierte die Zeitung. Er war noch nicht angezogen, trug noch seine Pyjamahose und ein T-Shirt, von dem Jupp sich relativ sicher war, dass es ihm selbst gehörte – der verwaschene Aufdruck ‚Kölsches Grundgesetz‘ quer über die Schultern passte einfach nicht zu Klaus – und seine Haare waren auch noch schlafzerwühlt. Er saß mit dem Rücken zur Küchentür, hatte Jupp aber ganz offensichtlich hereinkommen gehört. Jetzt gerade ließ er die Zeitung sinken, füllte die zweite Tasse auf dem Tisch mit dampfendem Kaffee, zog den Sportteil aus seiner Zeitung und legte ihn daneben. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Jupps Lippen, als er hinter Klaus trat. Er legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und strich mit dem Daumen leicht über seinen Nacken. Klaus gab ein leises, wohliges Seufzen von sich. Anfangs waren sie morgens öfter in Streit geraten, weil Klaus quasi mit dem Klingeln seines Wecker hellwach war und lange nicht hatte verstehen können, dass Jupp morgens etwas mehr Anlaufzeit brauchte und vor der zweiten Tasse Kaffee kaum ansprechbar war. Dafür hatte Jupp eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um zu verstehen, dass Klaus auch wirklich schlafen wollte, wenn er sich abends ins Bett legte, und nicht noch stundenlang quatschen. Dann war er morgens unausgeschlafen und ein unausgeschlafener Klaus kombiniert mit einem morgenmuffeligen Jupp war das beste Rezept für einen Riesenkrach. Aber mit der Zeit hatten sie gelernt, mit diesen und anderen Eigenarten des jeweils anderen umzugehen und seitdem lief ihre Beziehung ganz entspannt. So entspannt, dass Jupp sich manchmal fragte, ob das überhaupt echt sein konnte. War es aber, wie ihm die lebendige Wärme unter seinen Händen verriet. Er beugte sich zu seinem Partner hinab und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss in den Nacken.

„Mhmm, riecht lecker“, brummte er leise. „N’Morgen.“

„Der Kaffee oder ich?“, fragte Klaus belustigt zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass Jupp ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen geben konnte.

„Beides, aber bevor ich dich vernasche, brauche ich erst einen Kaffee.“

Klaus lachte nur leise in sich hinein, während Jupp um den Tisch herum ging und sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ. Er genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck Kaffee, dann nahm er sich die Zeitung und überflog die Schlagzeilen. Immerhin waren gestern die Fußballweltmeisterschaften für 2018 und 2022 vergeben worden. Solche wichtigen Informationen musste er natürlich sofort wissen.

Die WM 2018 war an Russland gegangen. Wenig überraschend, auch wenn es Jupp nicht gerade begeisterte. Die WM 2022 allerdings… an Katar? Jupp glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Das konnte doch wohl nur ein Scherz sein. Waren die schon jemals bei einer WM dabei gewesen? Konnten die Fußball spielen? Interessierten die sich da überhaupt für Fußball? Vermutlich nicht, aber Jupp hatte sowieso gerade das Gefühl, dass bei der Vergabe dieser WM ganz andere Kriterien eine Rolle gespielt hatten. Kopfschüttelnd ließ er die Zeitung sinken.

„WM in Katar – die spinnen bei der FIFA!“, erklärte er empört.

„Hm, warum?“, fragte Klaus zurück und schaute Jupp über den Rand seiner Zeitung hinweg an. „Was für ein Problem hast du mit Katar?“

„Gar keins, ich leb‘ da ja nicht!“, antwortete Jupp. „Ich habe ein Problem damit, dass die WM in ein Land vergeben wird, das absolut keine Fußballtradition hat. Oder hast du schon mal von einer Mannschaft ‚Katar‘ bei einer WM gehört?“

„Nein, habe ich nicht“, pflichtete Klaus ihm bei. „Ich begnüge mich aber auch generell damit, nur in der Zeitung nachzulesen, gegen wen Deutschland wie gespielt hat und wer am Ende das Finale bestritten hat. Und selbst das muss ich ja nicht mehr tun, seitdem ich dich habe.“

Jupp rollte die Augen. Er würde in seinem ganzen Leben nicht verstehen, wie einem Kerl Fußball so gleichgültig sein konnte. Aber Klaus konnte ja auch nicht verstehen, wie Jupp in der Oper einschlafen konnte. So glich sich alles wieder aus.

„Also ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Und selbst wenn, das liegt am Persischen Golf, da ist alles Wüste. Weißt du, wie heiß es da im Sommer wird? Bestimmt fünfzig Grad oder so. Da kann man doch keinen Fußball spielen!“, empörte sich Jupp.

„Dann müssen sie eben im Winter spielen. Dann sind es da auch nur so um die fünfundzwanzig Grad oder so. Bestes Fußballwetter!“, bemerkte Klaus ungerührt, als sei es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, mal eben eine Fußballweltmeisterschaft in den Winter zu verlegen.

Für eine Sekunde konnte Jupp ihn nur ungläubig anstarren. Das hatte Klaus doch jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? Eine WM im Winter, wie sollte das denn bitte gehen? Dazu war die Winterpause doch gar nicht lang genug und in jedem Land auch noch verschieden. Das war ja schon immer schwierig, wenn eine deutsche Mannschaft in der Champions League gegen eine norwegische oder ukrainische oder finnische oder sonstige Mannschaft antreten musste, die statt einer lange Sommerpause eine lange Winterpause hatte. Wie sollte das denn dann erst werden, wenn halb Europa seine Spielpläne umstellen müsste.

„So einen Blödsinn hab‘ ich ja noch nie gehört. WM im Winter! *Du* spinnst auch, weißt du das?“, beschied Jupp ihm und setzte seine Tasse an. Auf diesen Schreck brauchte er dringend mehr Kaffee.

„Ach, tue ich das?“, fragte Klaus süffisant. „Schade eigentlich, ich hätte dir sonst Tickets fürs Finale geschenkt. Wäre eine schöne Hochzeitsreise geworden.“

Jupp verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er das heiße Getränk quer über den Tisch prustete. Einen Hustenanfall par Excellence bekam er natürlich trotzdem. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen fragte er sich, ob Klaus wirklich gesagt hatte, was er gehört hatte. Hochzeitsreise? Hatte Klaus gerade wirklich ‚Hochzeitsreise‘ gesagt? Für eine Hochzeitsreise musste man heiraten und das hatte Jupp garantiert nicht vor. Schon allein, weil er die einzige Person, die er heiraten würde – also richtig heiraten, nicht verpartnern oder wie immer man das nennen wollte, denn das war das einzige, was für ihn in Frage kam – gar nicht heiraten durfte. Weil die nämlich ein Mann war.

„Hochzeitsreise?“, würgte er zwischen zwei Hustenanfällen hervor. „Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?“

„Wieso?“, fragte Klaus unschuldig zurück.

„Weil man für eine Hochzeitsreise erst mal heiraten müsste“, erklärte Jupp, während er so langsam die Kontrolle über seine Atmung wiedergewann, auch wenn seine Stimme noch etwas hoch und quietschig klang.

„Auffallend richtig, Jupp.“

Die Ruhe, mit der Klaus diese Unterhaltung führte, war irgendwie verdächtig, sehr verdächtig. Vor allem bestärkte sie das drängende Gefühl, etwas ganz Entscheidendes verpasst zu haben, das sich in Jupp ausbreitete. Irgendwie beschlich ihn die Ahnung, dass Klaus schon eine ganze Weile auf diese Unterhaltung hingearbeitet hatte, aber er selbst dessen subtilen Anspielungen mal wieder übersehen oder vollkommen missverstanden hatte.

„Um zu heiraten, müsste einer dem anderen erst mal einen Antrag machen“, bemerkte er trotzdem.

„Wieder richtig. Mit deiner bemerkenswerten Kombinationsgabe solltest du wirklich zur Polizei gehen, Jupp.“

„Ja, haha, guter Witz“, knurrte Jupp nur.

Klaus sagte nichts mehr, sondern schaute ihn nur erwartungsvoll an, und ganz langsam, Tröpfchen für Tröpfchen, sickerte eine Erkenntnis ein, die Jupp im ersten Moment vollkommen sprachlos machte. Er räusperte sich mehrfach, brauchte aber trotzdem gut drei Anläufe, bis er endlich etwas herausbrachte, dass entfernt an einen Satz erinnerte.

„Heißt das… ist das… ich meine… du… du willst heiraten? … Mich?“

Nicht gerade sehr intelligent, das musste er ja zugeben, aber er war schon froh, dass er überhaupt etwas rausgebracht hatte. Wie gebannt starrte er Klaus an. Er spürte, wie ihm das Herz plötzlich bis zum Halse schlug, und seine Hände feucht wurden. Klaus legte seine Zeitung beiseite und schaute ihn lange an, mit diesem besonderen Lächeln auf den Lippen, vom dem Jupp immer noch nicht genau wusste, was es eigentlich bedeutete, aber von dem ihm jedes Mal ganz warm wurde. Dann nickte Klaus ganz langsam und bedächtig.

„Ja, das will ich. Wenn du mich auch willst.“

Erst jetzt registrierte Jupp, dass er unbewusst die Luft angehalten hatte und begriff, wie wichtig ihm Klaus‘ Antwort wirklich gewesen war. Zittrig atmete er einige Male tief durch und versuchte, seine Gefühle zu sortieren. In seinem ganzen Leben hätte er nicht geglaubt, jemals einen Heiratsantrag zu bekommen. Das war doch irgendwie mehr so eine Frauensache. Andererseits, wenn Klaus nicht bisweilen Frauensachen gemacht hätte – allem voran ihm die Krawatte abschneiden an Weiberfastnacht – säßen sie jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht hier. Von daher war das wohl nur fair, dass er jetzt auch den Heiratsantrag machen durfte. Jupp schluckte trocken und schloss einen Moment die Augen, doch das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Klaus wollte ihn heiraten, ausgerechnet ihn.

„Ähem, Jupp… ein Heiratsantrag verlangt gemeinhin eine Antwort“, bemerkte Klaus jetzt bemüht trocken.

Jupp öffnete die Augen wieder und musterte seinen Partner für einen Moment eingehend. Unsicherheit spiegelte sich in dessen Augen, vielleicht auch ein bisschen Hoffnung, aber vor allem Unsicherheit. Klaus befürchtete, dass er den Antrag ablehnen könnte, verstand Jupp plötzlich. Nicht ganz unberechtigt vermutlich, hatte Jupp doch Hochzeiten mehr als einmal unnötigen, romantischen Blödsinn genannt, wenn Klaus sich mal wieder beschwert hatte, dass gleichgeschlechtliche Paare in Deutschland nicht heiraten durften. Wenn ihn jemand ganz abstrakt gefragt hätte, ob er jemals wieder heiraten wollte, hätte er vermutlich auch ‚Nein‘ gesagt, aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, in dieser Situation war das mit einem Mal etwas völlig anderes. Er wollte, natürlich wollte er und wie er wollte.

Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, trat hinüber zu Klaus und zog ihn auf die Füße. Dann legte er die Arme um dessen Hüften, zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung und küsste ihn mit allem Gefühl, dass er in einen einzigen Kuss hineinlegen konnte.

„Ja, ich will!“, flüsterte er leise gegen Klaus‘ Lippen.

 

* * *

 

„Also, besonders romantisch war das jetzt aber nicht“, bemerkte Jupp später, als sie nackt und aneinandergeschmiegt in ihrem Bett lagen.

„Hm, was?“, fragte Klaus schläfrig.

„Na, dein Heiratsantrag. Besonders romantisch war der nicht.“

„Beschwer‘ du dich noch“, erwiderte Klaus in gespielter Empörung. „Wenn man dir subtil oder romantisch kommt, dann verstehst du es doch sowieso nicht. Außer vielleicht die ganz klassische Holzhammerromantik. Wäre dir eine Candle-Light-Dinner mit romantischer Musik und einem großen Strauß roter Rosen lieber gewesen? Womöglich noch zum Valentinstag?“

„Oh Gott, bloß nicht!“

Bei der bloßen Vorstellung schüttelte Jupp sich innerlich. Er hasste diesen ganzen romantischen Kram wie die Pest. Früher hatte er das ein paar Mal versucht, für Ellen, aber irgendwie hatte er wohl kein Händchen dafür. Ganz egal, wieviel Mühe er sich auch gegeben hatte, irgendetwas war immer falsch gewesen und im Zweifel war am Ende dann der Job dazwischengekommen. Irgendwann hatte er dann beschlossen, diesen ganzen romantischen Scheiß einfach zu lassen. Entweder sein Partner nahm ihn so, wie er war oder eben gar nicht. Mit Klaus klappte das ja auch ziemlich gut, seit gut sieben Jahren jetzt schon und ganz ohne diese typische, kitschige Romantik. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal Rosen gekauft hatte, oder Pralinen – außer für seine Mutter, aber die zählte nicht, weil da eh meistens Klaus dran dachte. Überhaupt freute sich Klaus viel mehr, wenn er ihm mal ein neu erschienenes Buch aus seiner Lieblingskrimireihe mitbrachte, oder seinen Lieblingstee, weil er sowieso gerade in der Stadt war und beim Teeladen vorbeikam. Wer brauchte da schon blöde Rosen, die ließen eh nach drei Tagen die Köpfe hängen.

„Naja, ich hatte mir schon etwas ausgedacht, wenn du nicht mal bald auf meine Andeutungen angesprungen wärst“, erklärte Klaus.

„Hast du?“, fragte Jupp interessiert. „Was denn?“

„Nachdem du ja schon angenommen hast, brauche ich das jetzt ja nicht mehr“, antwortete Klaus nur und rollte sich auf die Seite.

„Kannst es mir doch trotzdem zeigen. Ich bin doch so neugierig.“

„Ich weiß“, seufzte Klaus.

Er hatte anscheinend schon eingesehen, dass er keine Ruhe bekommen würde, ehe er Jupp zeigte, was er sich überlegt hatte. Schwerfällig quälte er sich aus dem Bett, ging hinüber zu seinem Kleiderschrank und schob die Tür auf, hinter der sich seine Anzüge befanden. Dann bückte er sich über eine der Schubladen unter der Kleiderstange und suchte darin herum.

„Die Aussicht gefällt mir“, kommentierte Jupp mit Blick auf Klaus‘ Hintern.

Im nächsten Moment kam ein mittelgroßes, in rot-weißes Papier eingewickeltes Päckchen angeflogen und klatschte knapp neben seinen Kopf an die Wand. Jupp zog sich schnell die Decke über den Kopf, aber offenbar war es das einzige Wurfgeschoss gewesen, das Klaus zu Hand hatte. Zumindest flog nichts mehr in seine Richtung und kurze Zeit später senkte sich neben ihm die Matratze, als Klaus wieder ins Bett geklettert kam. Vorsichtig lugte Jupp unter der Bettdecke hervor.

„Das war auch nicht romantisch“, bemerkte Jupp.

„Aber verdient“, erwiderte Klaus. „Jetzt guck schon endlich rein, dann hab‘ ich‘s hinter mir.“

Erstaunt schaute Jupp erst zu Klaus, dann auf das Päckchen, dann wieder zu Klaus. Der wirkte irgendwie plötzlich etwas verlegen, zupfte an seinem Kopfkissen herum und schaute überall hin, nur nicht zu Jupp. Eingehend betrachtete Jupp das Päckchen. Das Papier war schon etwas lädiert und generell sah es etwas mitgenommen aus, nachdem Klaus es als Wurfgeschoss missbraucht hatte, trotzdem kam es ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Hatten die im Fanshop des FC nicht solches Papier? Doch, ja, eigentlich war er sich da ziemlich sicher, schließlich hatte er da schon mehr als einmal eingekauft, wenn auch meistens eher für sich selbst. Es war ja nicht so, dass Klaus sich sonderlich viel aus Fußball machte, wie er vorhin erst wieder bewiesen hatte, und Flo bekam seine Trikots und was er sonst so brauchte ja inzwischen vom Ausrüster.

Probeweise drückte Jupp einmal auf das Päckchen. Es war weich und knisterte ein bisschen, machte aber nicht den Eindruck, als sei darin etwas kaputtgegangen. Wobei er Klaus auch nicht wirklich zutraute, etwas Zerbrechliches nach ihm zu werfen. Vorsichtig knibbelte er die Tesafilmstreifen ab und schlug das Papier mit weit mehr Andacht auseinander, als der ramponierte Zustand des Päckchens gebot. Wie hieß es doch so schön, der Gedanke zählt? Und der Gedanke hinter diesem Päckchen verlangte weit mehr Andacht, als Jupp ihm jemals entgegenbringen konnte. Zum Vorschein kam ein Trikot des FC. Das Heimtrikot der letzten Saison. Es dämmerte Jupp, dass dieses Päckchen schon etwas länger in Klaus‘ Kleiderschrank schlummerte. Nur verstand er immer noch nicht so richtig, was das denn jetzt einem Heiratsantrag zutun hatte. Fragend schaute er Klaus an.

„Du musst es schon auseinanderfalten“, bemerkte der nur knapp.

Jupp tat wie geheißen. Er faltete das Trikot auseinander und drehte es auch gleich um, damit er die Rückseite betrachten konnte. Die wichtigen Dinge standen bei einem Trikot schließlich immer auf der Rückseite. So war es auch hier: Da, wo eigentlich der Spielername hingehörte, stand in großen, weißen Buchstaben ‚Taube-Schatz‘ und darunter waren anstelle einer Nummer zwei ineinander verschlungene Ringe abgebildet. Jupp musste grinsen. Wer hätte denn gedacht, dass sein Täubchen so kreativ sein konnte! Er beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn sanft.

„Danke!“, sagte er leise. „Aber über diese Doppelnamen reden wir noch.“

„Naja, ich denke, wir haben noch genug Zeit, das auszudiskutieren, da wir ja beide der Meinung sind, dass wir entweder richtig heiraten oder gar nicht“, erwiderte Klaus merklich erleichtert.

„Wenn sie uns denn jemals lassen…“, brummte Jupp einen Moment düster.

„Ich habe die Hoffnung noch nicht vollkommen aufgegeben, dass selbst die deutsche Politik irgendwann mal zur Vernunft kommt.“

„Ja, klar, und die Fußballweltmeisterschaft findet demnächst im Winter statt“, erwiderte Jupp kurz und setzte dann noch hinzu: „Aber romantisch war das jetzt immer noch nicht.“

„Dir kann man es auch nie recht machen, oder?“

„Immerhin kann ich jetzt behaupten, mein Freund hat mir einen Heiratsantrag an den Kopf geworfen.“

 

*** FIN ***

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, ich weiß, dass Katar ganz sicher kein geeignetes Land für die Hochzeitsreise von meinen beiden Schätzchen – oder Täubchen – ist, und Klaus weiß das 100%ig auch, aber er brauchte einen geeigneten Aufhänger, um Jupp den Holzhammer vor den Kopf zu knallen. Und Fußball ist nun mal die Sprache, die Jupp garantiert fließend spricht…


End file.
